Ash meets Inuyasha
by Mor-Ros
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Inuyasha and Ash met?
1. Default Chapter

Ash meets Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha is walking about minding his own business when a pokeball smacks him on the head making a huge lump. He turns about with a scowl on his face to see Ash Ketchum.  
  
Inuyasha: * rubbing his forehead * WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!?????  
  
Ash looks at Inuyasha with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Ash: * muttering to self * Seams that pokemon is going to be harder to catch then I thought. I mean honestly he's not that bright looking.  
  
Inuyasha sticks up his middle finger and lunges at Ash.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU-  
  
Ash: THUNDERSHOCK PIKACHU!!!!  
  
Inuyasha gets shocked in mid air and falls to the ground twitching and cursing. Then another pokeball smacks him in the head making a second lump. Inuyasha's head fills the screen with anger.  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN YOU!!!  
  
Inuyasha launches another failed attack at Ash.  
  
Ash: THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU!!!  
  
Ash laughs evilly.  
  
Ash: NO POKEMON IS SMARTER THEN I AM!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha gets hit with the full blast of the thunderbolt and hits the ground hard, now he is a contorted mess, that was twitching violently.  
  
Ash: We'll get that stupid pokemon this time!!!!  
  
Ash chucks another pokeball at Inuyasha's head. This time a huffing, very pissed off Inuyasha catches the pokeball.  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE.AND AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE!!!  
  
Inuyasha takes the pokeball and heaves it with all his might into Ashes head. Ash falls to the ground twitching as Inuyasha stands over his now passed out body laughing insanely.  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHA WHOS THE STUPID ONE NOW; STUPID!!!!!????  
  
Pikachu zaps Inuyasha again so that now Inuyasha was passed out on the ground alongside Ash.  
  
Misty and Kagome walk by seeing Ash and Inuyasha passed out. They both shake their heads.  
  
Misty and Kagome: Boys... 


	2. Team Rocket and the Rarest Pokemon of th...

Team Rocket and the Rarest Pokemon of them All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Pokemon chars. U.U  
  
Awhile after Inuyasha and Ash had passed out on the ground, the stupid and brainless team rocket passes by. At first passing the notice nothing, but then after Meowth scratches them on the face repeatedly seam to get the idea that there are rare Pokemon to steal about.  
  
James looks down at Inuyasha and pokes him with a stick.  
  
Jessie: What type of Pokemon do you suppose this is?  
  
Meowth: Dunno, but it don't look that smart to me!  
  
James: Suppose it's a rare pokemon Jessie?  
  
He continues to poke Inuyasha more and more till Inuyasha is full of bumps and holes. Jessie takes the stick and bops James on the head.  
  
Jessie: Do you want to ruin it if it is rare?!  
  
James rubs the lump on his head.  
  
James: No, but I didn't think poking it with a stick would hurt it!  
  
Jessie hits him over the head again then pokes James with a scowl. James starts yelling.  
  
James: OKIE I GET IT!!! IT DOES HURT!!! BUT HE IS A POKEMON AND THEY HEAL QUICKLY!!!!  
  
Meowth: Okie stupids, just catch him in a pokeball and we can show him to the boss!  
  
Jessie: Why should we take orders from you?! I'm prettier!  
  
Meowth scratches her face leaving welts, Jessie takes the stick and beats Meowth. James just watches with intent at the "Cat fight". After about 10 minutes more they finally fall to the ground exhausted.  
  
James: Are you finished already? We are supposed to be catching rare pokemon not killing each other!!!  
  
Jessie hits him over the head again with the stick then taking out another Pokeball tosses it at Inuyasha, who at that moment was waking up.  
  
Inuyasha: W-ho t-h-e He-ll a-re you-  
  
The Pokeball hits him in the head knocking him out cold again and making him twitch.  
  
Inuyasha: C...r.a.p.  
  
Jessie looks down at Inuyasha confused.  
  
Jessie: I wonder why the pokemon didn't go into the pokeball?  
  
Meowth: Must be some new fangled pokemon.oh well that means he is rare then! Jessie James! Go carry him!  
  
Jessie: WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?!!!  
  
Meowth: Because I'm the smart one that's why!!!  
  
Jessie: You are, are you?  
  
James: Please don't start this again.  
  
Jessie: SHUT UP!!!  
  
She hits James over the head making him cry. She then proceeds to have another fight with Meowth. James then looks over and sees that they have attracted the attention of Ash's Pikachu. James try's to interject, but Jessie hits him on the head again.  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Pikachu watches for a while then getting bored Thunderbolts them all. His thunderbolt being so large he caught Inuyasha in it too. Soon Team Rocket was flying off in the sky.  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!!  
  
Inuyasha walking up slightly, looks about, and sighs. Pikachu sees him and blasts him. Inuyasha twitches.  
  
Inuyasha: They ain't the only thing getting blasted!  
  
He passes out again. 


End file.
